


Dean Winchester Walks in to a Bar

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Community: hentai_contest, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets an eyeful and clue in a bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Walks in to a Bar

Dean checked his watch and thought he had a enough time to stop for a drink before he met Sam back at the motel. They hadn't had a case this simple in a long time. He knew Sam didn't need his help with the research.

He was glad he stopped the burgers were perfect just the right amount of onion to give it bite and not enough to overwhelm it. The fries were the best he had in a long time. They were crisp and golden and just salty enough to make the beer go down smooth.

They must have gone down smoother than he thought, the next thing he knew he had knocked more than a couple back and needed to find the men's room.

The moment he walked through the door he wondered what had been in his beer.  
He couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Sammy on his knees in front of some dude.

Dean walked over and pulled Sam up by shirt collar. He didn't know who yelled louder Sam or the dude in the fucking kilt.

“Nice research technique you have going here.” Dean spat out.

“I got done and came in for food.” Sam blushed.

“I saw your meal of choice there, Sammy.” Dean snapped at him.

“Can you blame me? The dude is hot.” Sam told him.

“Fuck!” Dean swore as he really looked at the guy. If you stripped away the green mohawk and piercings they could have been twins.

“Sammy, you want to clue me in about why you were blowing my evil twin in a fucking bar?” Dean practically growled as he stalked over to his brother.

“Why shouldn't I?” Sam asked him.

“Seems to me if you wanted him, you must have really wanted me.” Dean smirked.

“What if I did?” Sam asked him.

“You're going to blow me now. After that we are going to go back out there so I can order another burger. Later when we get back to the room I'm going to put you over my knee for hiding this from me.” Dean told him as the undid his jeans.  
He wasn't surprised to see Sammy kneel in front of him and began to suck his now hardening cock.

He was so lost in a lust filled haze,he never saw the other guy leave.


End file.
